The living dead tale
by CammiiLyin
Summary: When the gang along with Sesshomaru , were sucked through the bone eaters well for reasons unknown. The group is faced with the troubles they never dealt with. Stuck five hundred years in the future, they find out hell has taken over the world Kagome once knew, the living dead is now what walks the earth leaving them in a fight for their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to drinking and watching High school of the dead. I got this weird idea, If you know what High school of the dead you will understand what I am trying to get at, if you don't let me tell you. The tv show is an anime, where a group of highschool students group together to fight of the living dead that had taken over the world. To sum it up it's zombies, so I started to get an Idea, I like dark fics, So I am not sure how much light hearted this fic will be. Yet is something new.**

**Summary : When the gang along with several others , were sucked through the bone eaters well for reasons unknown. The group is faced with the troubles they never dealt with. Stuck five hundred years in the future, they find out hell has taken over the world Kagome once knew, the living dead is now what walks the earth.**

**This is rated for M for a reason, Violence, adult themes, language, blood/gore, sexual scenes, a mix of dark humor. This should only be read by people over the age of 17+. If you are under the age, read at your own risk. You have been warn.**

**Also might have some rape, children death, and a lot more, so if you don't like such stuff please do not read. If there is rape in this story , if you want I can high light it so you can skip it. Just let me know .**

**This is a Kagome and Sesshomaru fanfiction . Please review and let me know what you think.**

**The living dead tale.**

**Chapter one: Dead bone eater**

"Kagome!" Squealed the kit, feeling the tickling wrath of his adopted mother. His giggles rung through the hut while Kagome kept up the tickle attack. When Shippo finally lost his breath Kagome allowed the kit to jump free from her arms.

"Oh alright ill stop."Giggled the dark haired woman , watching the kit breath heavily, giving his famous toothy smile.

X,x,x

"Lord Sesshomaru !" Squawked the green toad ,shuffling the tiny nubs of his legs to keep up with the fast paced demon lord. He watched the silver hair sway back and forth worth.

"Why are going to Inuyasha's village Lord Sesshomaru?" Came the soft voice from the small child, skipping along after him. She hardly asked questions, normally never minded if she never got an answer. They were heading back to the western lands when Sesshomaru had stopped dead in his tracks, just turning around walking back , he never stopped walking , after a day or so they started to understand where their lord way heading, Inuyasha's village.

X,x,x

"Kagome!" Inuyasha barked snapping the young girl from her thoughts, the well was calling to her. _'Is something wrong at home?'_ . Over the last seven suns the well called to her, Tugging at her soul. She didn't understand why the bone eaters well called to her, it could have been she had stayed so close to it for such a long amount of time.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Her voice soft, looking over to the man she had loved for so long, a friend she had became to know years ago. The silver haired hanyo stood in his normal fighting stance though no one was around besides the normal gang. Did he feel something the others could not?.

" That bastard Sesshomaru is gettin close." Barked the annoyed Inuyasha, It made sense now. Every time Sesshomaru came around, there was always some form of fight. It could easily be side stepped if Inuyasha learned to control his temper. The brothers hated each other that much was known, it was not just for Inuyasha being only half demon, their past ran deeper than that.. they may never know the real story.

It was only moments later over the tree line Sesshomaru stepped out, on his tail was the small girl who went by Rin, along with the annoying green toad that kissed the ground Sesshomaru walked upon. The group came closer, only pushing Inuyasha closer to the edge of the cliff. The two never mixed well , they were like vinegar and water, never completing each other. When the elder brother came to a stop only yards away his group stayed a good couple yards back from their lord, never knowing when a battle might spring into action.

"What cha want! If it is Tetsusaiga you can forget about it!" He growled , his brother always wanted the sword his father left him. Yet Sesshomaru would not let it be that way, countless of battles over the years for the sword , yet it was fruitless. Inuyasha could already spot Sesshomaru's annoyance , which meant the faster they could fight and call it a day.

"You fool. I am not hear for fathers sword, I am here because I was called by some power." Kagome poked her head around the red fire rat shoulder, _'He feels it too?'_ Her finger grazed her lips thinking if he was talking about the same feeling she had felt for some time now. Moving from her spot, she step to the side of her friend, She wanted to solve this before Inuyasha starts a fight. If Sesshomaru was feeling what she was , it had to be something to look into . After all she was a human Miko and he Sesshomaru was a demon lord. The two shared nothing, and if this was something they were both feeling they could not take it lightly.

"Um lord Sesshomaru.. What do you mean you were called here . ." Her voice was soft, it carried to his ears. She was showing respect, she was smarter that his mutt of a brother. Granting _ her _ an answer his golden gaze moved to her.

"This Sesshomaru was heading back to the western lands when my beast was pulled back to the forest of Inuyasha. The bone eaters well is summoning me, The well you travel through." Bull's-eye, right on the mark. Why would the bone eaters well want both of them?.

"Oh what a load of-" Inuyasha yelled, cut off by a hand in his face, Kagome looked towards the well, something was not right. Her gut twisted, something was very wrong.

"Inuyasha! He is not lying, I also had a calling for some time… I did not think much of it, I thought that since I was so close the bone eaters well picked up on my power.." She was lost in thought , nothing in her mind allowed her to step closer to the reason why the bone eaters well wanted them.

"Lady Kagome , this is not something to take so kindly , If the bone eaters well is calling you and Lord Sesshomaru something is not right." Miroku spoke up finally, He also trying to make sense of what was going on, Sango was lost in her thoughts while Shippo stayed upon her shoulder.

"Well lets go check it out than! I don't want this ass around my village !" Inuyasha barked, heading off, leaving his brother in the wake of his dust his group on his tail. Inuyasha was always one with his mouth always one putting the group in danger even though Inuyasha always pulled through.

x.x.x

"It seems the well is pulsing with energy, its coming off in such strong waves.."Miroku spoke to himself, even though the group heard him.

"I feel it too,.. " Sango added stepping closer to the well , Kagome kneeled in front trying to tap into the energy to focus it back into the bone eaters well. Sesshomaru stayed silent, his group stayed silent far off near the trees, Shippo had jumped off to see Rin, the only person around his age.

"It's not the energy that is seeping out , it's ..I don't know what to call it.. it's weird, it feels like it is trying to pull me through the path way from my time to this time. It wants us to go through .. It's calling us.." Her brow knotted together, her hands rested on the rotting wood. The well hummed with her response. Kagome could see the blue energy rolling around the group, the bone eaters well only accepted her and Inuyasha, why did it want the others? . It was not safe to bring the others too her time all at once. It was two different times. Shuttering from the thought of having a handful of people five hundred years in the past in her time roaming free would bring a lot of trouble.

"Well what does it was us for!" Inuyasha grunted, sitting down on the lip of the well. " Stupid old thing, too much power got to it!" Huffing her crossed his arms, he was only shown silence. The rest of the group trying to understand the meaning of all this.

"Lady Kagome, the energy is growing stronger.." Miroku warned, he was right the blue turned into shining light engulfing them. Pulling them through the path way of the two time eras.

"Miko! What is this!" Growled the silver haired man.

She didn't answer them ,looking around the bright light dulled to the soft warmth of the blue she knew too well. Floating down, next to her was the shocked Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku seemed to have followed him into the shock, looking around it was the only angry Sesshomaru who paid no mind to the time traveling, his angry eyes focused solely on her.

The blue light dulled, fading away, bringing a light darkness around them. All together standing five hundred years into the future. Her heart raced, running a mile around her body, threaten to skid to a stop at any moment. How to fix this ? She had no clue, was this a dream? Knowing her luck it was her worst nightmare coming into forth, yet she didn't know how bad it was about to get. She felt her back pushing up agents the man she did not want to be near, closing her eyes tightly she waited for her head to roll to the floor, for her touching his person. Yet no one moved, no one said anything. It was pure silence, drawn out into minutes. No one dared to move, waiting for the girl who feared to even open her eyes. Nothing made sense, everything seemed to rush within her own mind, her fingers never able to hold onto a thought for more than a second before it slipped through her fingers like sand.

"Kagome what do we do?" Inuyasha whispered, he felt the same as Kagome, he worried not much about the Sango and Miroku, they would follow them and behave themselves. It was his brother he worried about. One slip up here could bring many problems, not only for them, but for Kagome's family that was stuck here. He could not trust his brother, he did not want him on this side of the well. The faster they got back to their own time the better, where all the worry and stress would be gone so they could understand why the well had done this in the first place.

"I.. I don't know.." Her voice was soft yet it cracked under the stress, finally opening her eyes she seen all eyes were on her. She was the one that they all looked too, they knew not of this time, she was the leader, even Sesshomaru would not fight her for the title right now for he himself was confused.

"I guess we all go inside, and talk.. it's a little….cramped in here. " Kagome looked around , only inches of space left in the old well. With an agreement Inuyasha leapt from the well , Sesshomaru followed, giving the three humans room to climb up. The old well house held more room, Walking forth to lead the group, her fingers ran down the old wooden door. Her eyes closed, she had to do it, no turning back when she opened this door to the new world. Inuyasha by her side, his hand holding her shoulder for mental support. It was a good thing Inuyasha was here, he could keep his brother at bay from doing something stupid in her time.

Slidding the door, Kagome stepped out, her eyes landed on the sight she never wanted to see, her breath caught. Her heart nearly stopped as she looked out from the shrine, the city of Japan in smoke, The mid evening sky covered with smoke, some building alit with fire, burning brightly , cars, and people could be heard. What had happened?

"MAMA." Kagome cried, rushing out of the well house leaving the group to follow her. Up the stairs she went to her home, rushing up the long stairs she hurried to find her mother. Her mother must know of what was going on, fear over whelmed her breaking heart, was her family ok? Was her family safe?! Was anyone home. Reaching the top, with Inuyasha on her heals Kagome moved quickly to the front door, only to be stopped. The door slightly cracked, running down the door was blood. Inuyasha pulled her arm before she could push the door open. His nose was over whelmed with thick blood and death. He could not allow Kagome to go inside, if something was wrong with her family he feared that the girls mental state would just crumble into dust

"Stay here Kagome." Inuyasha ordered, looking back the rest of the group had caught up. Giving a nod to his brother who was now dealing what his nose was , he turned back to crack the door open. Slidding in he noticed the house was torn to pieces, blood coated the white walls, the floor. Wooden tables snapped in half, it had to be from struggling or some kind of fight. The house was a mess, death hung thick in the air. The house seemed to quite, something seemed too off. Stepping forward his eyes made sure he did not miss a single detail, it was still unclear what had happened here only thing he knew this place , the scent seemed old. So what ever happened only happened a week ago.

"Inuyasha.."Kagome called from the other side of the door, her nerves burning. She did not want to stay outside her home, she wanted to go inside she wanted to know what was going on. Her gut twisted her eyes ached. No longer could she stay out here, pushing the door open she froze at the scene. Inuyasha had turned to see the frozen Kagome , Cursing himself for not closing and locking the door. Her hand came to her lips, her body seem to shake, Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku stood behind her to get a glance at what was going on. They were lost, yet they all knew something was wrong.

"What.. what happened." Kagome chocked out, her knees wanted to give out. Nothing was making sense ,nothing was coming together. She had to be dreaming, she just had to. She would wake up , Inuyasha would hug her and she would go home to see her family and everything would be ok.

"I don't know Kagome, ..this doesn't look too good.." Inuyasha whispered turning to look once more at the broken home. Kagome slowly moved around him taking a better look at the home.

"Mama!" Kagome cried out, looking around to see if her mother was still at home, maybe hiding ? Kagome moved into the kitchen, Inuyasha following close behind her.

"Kagome, wait.." He didn't get a response, white ears twitched to the sound of foot steps, shuffled. Heavy heaving of breaths hallow air it seemed coming closer around the corner. Kagome must of heard it also since she moved to where the sound echoed.

"Kagome wait.. " Inuyasha pulled her back, Kagome turned to tell him to let go, her mother or what was of her mother stumbled forth. Kagome turned around to face the person who gave her life. Her mind froze, her eyes were black ,her skin seemed melted, her hair was in patches, her skin was hanging loose on her bones, blood dripping from her rotting teeth. A good chunk of her neck missing, black and crusted around the wound, her skin seemed ripped.

"Mama, are..are you ok. ." She reached out to touch her mother, a low growl filled came from the woman, her teeth snapped as blood drooled around her. Her body was hunched trying to hold her up right, she stumbled closer.

"Miko the woman is dead, she smells of pure death and rotation." Sesshomaru spoke finally watching the creature in front of Kagome coming closer. "Kagome stay away!" Inuyasha barked yanking Kagome back. Standing in front of Kagome now he studied over the woman, there was no way in hell she was still alive, his brother was right, she was dead but how was she still walking?. Her mother stumbled closer, Her mouth opening jumping towards Inuyasha who caught her. Keeping her at bay the woman snapped her off set jaw, growling and moaning, her hands coming up trying to grab hold of anything to bring Inuyasha closer. Her nails were torn, it seemed she had been stretching at something for them to be ripped from her skin they hung loosely too her fingers. "I am warning you stay away!" Inuyasha pushed the woman back. He did not want to harm Kagome's mother, yet it was clear the woman was no longer the mother of his friend. She stumbled back, it was only second before woman came back at him. This time Inuyasha had no choice, he could not allow the woman to harm anyone in this house. When she closed in once more on him, his claws sliced across her belly, black blood spilled from her. The cut didn't slow the woman down, not even a flinch of pain crossed her face. She was set on taking a chunk from someone.

"Don't hurt her Inuyasha , that's my mother!" Cried the woman , trying to get around him to calm her mother down, or what was left of her mother. Tears fell down her tan cheeks her eyelashes heavy from the tears. " No Kagome she is already dead,!" He snapped back, he knew this was hard for her. Watching your mother die was a heart breaking thing that mentally scars you for life , he watched his mother die it was too much for him and for someone as pure as Kagome, must be shattering her. Before Inuyasha could figure out what to do Sesshomaru stepped forth. Claws thick with green acid, he was tired of watching this pity filled scene. One flick of the claws her woman's head popped off. The spine cracked , the skins ripped like butter, the head fell to the floor the body in its follow. Black blood squirting all around, some landing on Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Who's that?!" Sango cried, her back to the group pointing at a young boy stumbling forth. Much looking like the woman that Sesshomaru had just killed, stumbling back from the boy she worried if this was another family member of Kagome. With no weapons she was hoping for one of her friends to step in. Thankfully she did not have to wait long, Sesshomaru had picked the boy from the ground tossing him into the kitchen with full force. The young boy flew through the air, his hands still out trying to reach for one of them. He landed harsh on the kitchen counter, his head cracked agents the cold marble, sinking the to the floor not moving.

Kagome stared at her too loved family members laying dead on the kitchen floor, both of their bloods mixing. Her stomach twisted, her world froze, and then she screamed. A heartfelt scream allowing everything to come forth from her.

'_And through the haze and the gun smoke, i'm forced to believe  
you're probably right  
someone lies bleeding  
someone got violent and did not think twice  
and i watched you my brother, making a fool of the moon tonight'_

_-Family_

_**Let me know what you think, If I should keep this going, Give me your full thoughts, by the way I end each chapter, and maybe the start of the chapter with a song , kind of helps the mood. ! **_

_**Review and let me know.**_

_**-Camille.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it so far, Here is another chapter, I am just trying to add a couple chapters in before I take a short break. Let me know what you think of the story ! Review please.**

**Chapter: Dead goodbyes.**

'Sometimes love, feels like pain, and sometimes I wonder if it's all the same, sometimes life, feels just like rain, cause you never know, when it's gonna  
fall down on you'

(Wish you well)

She knelt at the graves of her family, her grandpa must of passed while she was on the other side since he already had a grave. Night time crawled in, the thief that stole the sun. She sat alone for hours but was watched by many eyes. They watched the girl shed tears for the loss of her family, for the guilt she felt, for everything she felt. Sango itched to go to her sister, to wrap her up in her arms and keep her there. Kagome watched her family die again , in front of her eyes by a man that tried killing them all multiple times. Her heart ached for her friend, for she walked those shoes . She had watched her family be slaughtered and than her brother being brought to life then dying once again. It was not something you could bounce back from. Even Inuyasha feared Kagome would never be the same again , he did not blame her for the pain was too great. Silent prayers were sent to the kamis that night, hoping the gods would hear their cries.

Kagome did not want to leave till she laid her family to rest under the god tree. Digging up two graves next to her grandfather. After chants and prayers , blessed by Miroku she placed the dirt over her two beloved family members. Each toss of the dirt only ripped at her heart a little more, till there was no more to cover. Kagome stayed there watching over the graves, asking a million questions to god, why did this happen how did this happen, who let this happen?

Nothing , she got nothing. Her fist balled up, her eyes puffy from the tears that were slowly running dry. Her hands were covered in blood and dirt, it was not the first time she was covered in it. She always wanted to go off to the spring to wash off, this time was different it would not matter how many times she washed herself, the thick crimson would be stained to the bone. It was late , she knew she needed to get a move on, she could no longer stay in this time, she had no reason to come back. Even though she wished to know what had happen to Tokyo what happened to her family. It was not her issue to see why the town was catching fire. This time was no longer her problem ,nor was it her concern.

After a single tear slipped past her eye she stood. Turning she walked back up the stairs slowly, it would be her last time here, even though she wished to run and jump into well to lock herself on this side. She had some things she needed to get before she left this place, this would be her last trip.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango step forward towards Kagome, they had stayed outside , they could not deal with the smell or the bloody scene within the home.

"Yeah.. Just need some things.." Kagome mumbled she walked past the four, entering the house. Not looking around, she opened the closest. Pulling two bags out ,she closed the door. Slowly creeping up the stairs to her room, she pushed open the door, her room it was the same. Clean and perfect, her mother always kept up with her room always made sure everything was perfect for her when she returned. Her heart skipped , her mother she was truly gone. Pushing the door closed she took a seat on her bed the one thing she loved seeing when she returned from harsh weeks with Inuyasha. Yet the bed did not compare to seeing her family. They stood on the side lines waiting for the day that she would finish everything and come home for good. That day would never come, never would she climb from the well, run up the stairs to be greeted by her mother. She would never see her little brother grow up to be a man, finish school or fall in love. Gramps would never be able to ramble on about stories, or demons, he did not live to his fullest age.

Standing she moved to her desk, pulling out a few small note books, pens, along with a small pile of pictures. After placing them on her bed, she moved down into the kitchen, grabbing cans of foods, soups, small treats, chips, and everything she could get she went back to her room. She tucked them in with the paper and pictures. Closing the bag she pulled the pink one to fill. Grabbing , shirts, jeans, sweaters, flip flops, two pairs of running shoes.

"I got everything.." She breathed , pulling the pink bag on her shoulders she held the yellow one tightly in her hands. It was time to leave, to finally say goodbye. Slowly making her way outside, she was greeted by four pairs of eyes.

"Want me to take the other bag Kagome.." Sango whispered, when Kagome gave her a small nod she placed the yellow bag on her shoulder.

"I think it's time for us to go back." Kagome spoke, looking at the faces of her friends, and the brother of Inuyasha. No one seem to object, taking the lead once more she led them down the stairs back to the old well house. Stepping inside she walked down the old wooden steps with her friends in toe.

"Something does not feel right.." Kagome whispered, running her fingers along the old wood. Looking down the dark well, this was the cause of everything. It had stolen her from her family, caused so much trouble, even though she had met amazing people on the other side of the well it didn't make up for all the lost time.

"I can't feel the energy of the well.." Miroku spoke stepping next to Kagome, feeling the old wood. Even though he was never able to cross over with Kagome and Inuyasha he could still feel the power of the bone eaters well.

"What cha mean you can't feel the energy!" Inuyasha grumbled , pushing the monk to the side, everything seemed to look normal to him. " Nothin is wrong with this thing, here Ill prove it. !" Inuyasha leapt over the edge only to find his feel touching cold bottom.

"Oh no.. this can't happen.!" Kagome cried, looking at the top of the silver head of Inuyasha who jumped up and down in hopes to cross over. It was not working, why was it not working!? They were stuck here in her time!

"Damn old well!" Cursed the angry hanyo. He hadn't given up on trying to get through the well.

"So we are stuck here than..?" Sango turned to Kagome who was stairing down the well, her eyes were broken her body slowly started to shake, this was not supposed to happen all of this was out of line. Not only did she have her friends who were from five hundred years in the past here with her, she had to stay here where her family had just died. Kagome turned to her friend, hoping that her friend would tell her this was all of a dream.

"I.. I guess so.."

"I hate to stop this sad moment, there are people coming." Sesshomaru spoke cold, unaffected by anything, he was more annoyed than anything.

"What..?" Kagome's brow pushed together, walking past she poked her head outside the olden well. Sesshomaru was right, people were coming, a lot of them. The shrine always had brought many people to her home, this time that was not the case. Over dozens of people were slowly making their way closer. Small grunts could be heard, as some stumbled , some hunched over arms hanging freely from their body. Inuyasha poked his head out from behind Kagome, his golden orbs enlarged from the sight. Kagome had yet to notice these people were also dead just how her mother and brother were.

"Uh guys, I think it's time to leave.." Inuyasha spoke, turning to the others, Kagome's wondering gaze ensured that she had no clue what was happening.

"Why would we leave Inuyasha we have to figure out why the bone eaters well is not letting any of us pass." Miroku spoke, he did not know the dead were coming closer to them he couldn't see the scene outside the small well house.

"Cuz we got company." Stepping to the side he showed the crowd slowly closing in,

"Oh my god.." Sango whispered, Kagome watched in horror as the dead stumbled closer, could this be happening truly? How could the dead be walking.

"We have to go, let's go, through the woods, we will lose them." Kagome led the way , only leaving one behind , doing a head count she noticed one stubborn lord was not with him.

"Sesshomaru! Come on!" Kagome called, she couldn't just leave him there.

"This Sesshomaru will not run in fear over some petty dead humans." Hit tilted his head up, he was the stubborn one of the group, it felt as though she stuck beneath a rock.

"Sesshomaru there are too many! Please just come with us!" Kagome begged, even though he tried killing them, it was up to her to keep all of them together. If something were to happen to him, it would be her fault. Sesshomaru wouldn't listen though, he was standing his ground he would never listen to anyone.

Moving away from Inuyasha she jogged to Sesshomaru, he would kill her later for doing such an act, if he wanted to be stubborn , she could match him with it. "We are going." She stated, she would not ask him or beg him this time. They had little time, for the crowd of the dead drew closer with each passing moment. Kagome ignored them, she could not stand to look at the rotting flesh, lifeless eyes, or the sight of blood. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the humans ,or what once was humans. He didn't notice Kagome grabbing his hand, pulling him along. Her tiny hand wrapped around his, her skin was smooth, softer than any skin he had ever felt. He did not know why he didn't pull away from her, or kill her where she stood for thinking a lowly human was allowed to touch him. Yet there he was allowing her to pull him away from the crowd.

"Come on lets go, through the woods!" Kagome let go of Sesshomaru , when she felt he would not take off or stay still like the stubborn demon he was. The group made their way through the thick forest, it was night time. Even though they all had traveled through countless of forests during the night, fighting demons or whatever came at them this time death hung thick in the air.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked after fifteen minutes of fast walking, moving around trees ,pushes and over grown roots. At the rate they were going they would run out of steam, leaving them in a worse situation,

"I don't know Inuyasha anywhere but here.. It's not safe.." Kagome spoke softly she didn't want to cause any noise , since she did not know if any of the dead were around.

"Kagome! What is going on!" Inuyasha growled, the whole day had been hell for everyone. Never in his life had he seen something like this, never had he dealt with these kind of problems. She was acting if everything was normal , that everything was fine, that _she_ was fine. She had just seen her family die before her eyes and here she was just running wild within the woods behind the well , not stopping anything.

Kagome stopped, she didn't want to but she did. Her feet came to a quick stop almost causing Sango to run into her. Her fingers played together, for the first time today she had stopped, just stayed still. She didn't want to , if she kept moving her problems her feelings would be left behind.

"Inuyasha not now.." Her voice was soft, her back still to him. Her eyes locked forward , looking into what seemed to be a never ending forest. "No Kagome I want to know what the hell is goin on !"

"Inuyasha, I know just as much as you! I don't want to sit here like ducks! I just watched my family die for the second time! But if you guys really want some kind of clue about what the hell is going on! They are dead, and still moving. I have watched movies about this , the HUMANS have turned into this thing called _zombies _. When a human dies and comes back, but they feed on the flesh of this _living. _ When if you are bit, you will die and turn into one of them. The only clear way I know how to kill them is too shoot them, or cut off their heads, or crack their head all together. Are you happy!" Kagome's eyes stung with tears.

"Kagome, I'm sor-" .."Save it Inuyasha I don't want to hear it." Kagome started to walk again, with her friends behind. They walked for another two hours, silence and a steady pace. Finally a clearing, they had reached the end of the forest area. In front of them now was roads, they were on the edge of the city.

Cars were scattered along the streets, some crashed some just abandon. Small fires had been started, lighting the streets, most of the street lights only flickered. Everything was a mess it was scattered, doors were left wide open, blood coated the street, bodies upon bodies every where. A couple moving some not. Kagome froze in terror, hell was now on earth.

The dead were truly alive.

' _We had a plan to build a wall  
A great divide that would never fall  
To separate us  
From all the pain  
And keep our skeletons locked away_

And brick by brick  
We built it so thick  
That it blacked out the sky and all the sunlight  
And one by one  
We all became numb  
We were making the bullets to a broken gun

If I could just see it all  
Just like a fly on the wall  
Would I be able to accept what I can't control?  
And would I share what I saw?  
Or just sit back and ignore  
Like nothing never happened  
And I haven't seen you before? ' –Fly on the wall

_**Thanks for the reviews let me know what you think :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for everyone who is reading my story. Also feel free to review and let me know what you think of the story! This is a new idea I had!**

**Child death in the start of this chapter. I won't go into details for this one.**

**Chapter three: Dead night.**

The fire was warm, it was the only light they could have. They couldn't bring to much attention to themselves. They were now in city grounds, even though they were on the edge of the city it was still unknown how many of those things were out there. They had found a small home left open, they would take shelter there for the night till they could come up with a plan. Inuyasha was in the kitchen looking for food to cook while she cleaned up the blood.

"_Close the door.." She whispered behind her to Sango. Her and Inuyasha crept around the corner, the home was dark. The living room had a soft glow coming forth shedding enough light to see into the room. The scene before her darken blues twisted her belly. Sesshomaru had stepped forth stepping around the two checking the room around him._

"_They are dead." Was all he said, She straighten her back. Her heart mourned the loss in front of her. The TV had small sounds seeping out, it was kids cartoons. Kagome knew Sango had just walked in to see the same horrible scene before her. The woman started to shed tears for the loss of the family before her, grabbing onto the robs of the monk beside her, allowing her tears to sink into his clothes._

_Two small kids laying on their bellies, their faces in pillows. They had most likely were watching TV before they died. It was two young boys, they seemed to be around the ages of six years old. Kagome crept closer to them , poking at their bodies to see if they were the walking dead, nothing .. they were truly dead. Looking up both boys had two gashing holes in the back of their heads, blood seeping out of the open wounds. They had died from a single bullet to the head, they had never seen it coming.._

_Kagome stood back up, tears filling her eyes, it was too much. She had her own kit which was lucky to be still on the other side of the bone eaters well, five hundred years in the past. Her heart ached from the sight, how could someone kill their kids, just shoot each one and leave them like this. _

_She moved away, turning she noticed a small basinet sitting next to the couch. Something in her mind screamed for her to stop, to leave the home and find shelter somewhere else, her feet had a different thought. Inuyasha had tried to stop her, yet she failed to listen to the boys words. Shuffling her feet close she peered in, it was also another dead child. This one only seemed to be a few months old. It was a baby girl, wrapped tightly in a pink blanket. Her eyes closed her face seemed so peaceful it was if the baby were dreaming of her upcoming life. That was not the case though, the baby was dead, it was confirmed by the thick chunk of crimson blood on her forehead, she also was shot. _

_Cold sweat ran down her body, never in her life had she seen such horrid deaths, she had walked the path that took her five hundred years into the past. Where death loomed around the corner, where the young and old were called to the kamis every day, demon or human. She had healed the sick, the wounded, had blood cover her. She had seen guts and bones as if it was normal yet this time it felt like the very first time she had seen blood, or someone dead_

_The sight before her was too much, stumbling back she focused on the last dead person in the room. A middle aged man slumped in a aged rocking chair , between his legs was what she could tell was a double barrel shot shotgun. The man's head was tilted back, spilling his blood down the old wood. Blood coated the wall behind him, chunks of skin along with most of his brain painted the blue wall. Ever so slowly running down the wall, shining in the dull light of the TV._

"_He shot himself.." was all she could spit out. She looked over the man, this was not a set up murder scene, he was the man who murdered the three kids than himself. What a selfish act for a father to do, to murder the innocent and escape by a pity suicide. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts and her own judgment that she almost forgot the letter that rest in the man's hand. Creeping closer, she slowly pulled the note away , only small blood drops smeared over the letter if was pretty much readable. _

_**Dear wife, or whom ever reads this.**_

_**I am a man who could never harm a fly. Today the virus broke out in Japan. I have never seen such a horrible sickness before. The streets are flowing with blood of many, even the police gave up. The gates of hell have opened up to earth . We are all doomed, and sadly there is no way out. The screams are too much to deal with, I watched another man take a bite out of the little girl across the street. I watched as her blood squirt out of her neck as her screams became muffled from her throat filling with blood. I did nothing I stood behind the curtains and watched as the young girl slowly faded into death. I watched her body lay still, surely no one could live after that amount of blood loss, that wound was too deep to just ignore. It was only moments later when I seen the young girls body start to twitch, I watched as the girl stand on her own two feet as if she only fell and cut her knee. The girls back was hunched only a slight just stumbling around the yard. It was minutes later when a cry broke out, I looked over to see a woman run from the car to the small girl. It was her mother fearing for her daughter when she seen the amount of blood all over. I wanted to scream out to stay away from her, that she had become one of those things, yet I kept my mouth shut. I watched the woman take her small child into her arms, as any mother would with their child hurt trying to shed comfort to sooth the small child. **_

_**The child did not notice her mother, for the child was dead. It took only seconds for the little girl to open her mouth and bite down on her throat ripping away the flesh to use as some chew toy. The woman let out a gut twisting scream as she tried to pull her daughter away…it didn't work. **_

_**After watching this, I knew I could no longer defend the children. I would not allow them to sit here like cattle to become some mindless zombie. Nor could I allow them to suffer, so when they were busy , I shot them, I saved them! Even if I go to hell It matters not for we are living in hell.**_

_Kagome closed the letter, her thoughts of the dead man before her changed. Even though he could of took a different path , she did not fit his shoes. Kagome placed the letter down, her eyes blinked her tears had dried her body stopped the shaking. _

"_Inuyasha,.. could you do me a favor. .?" If Inuyasha did not have such good hearing he would of missed her question._

"_Of course Kagome what is it?"_

_Her , Inuyasha along with Miroku took the four bodies upstairs. Kagome wished she could lay the family at rest. That was out the window though, those things could be anywhere and she did not have enough strength to fight none of them did besides Sesshomaru . He was the only one being stubborn , it didn't matter though. Miroku placed the two boys , who they had found out were twins in a small bed together. Kagome wanted to put the little girl in her crib, yet deiced it would be best if the little girl spent her after life in the arms of her brothers. Inuyasha had placed the father in a chair, not too far off from the bed. _

_The three looked around, there was nothing left for them to do. Kagome was the last to leave closing the door for the last time, leaving the family to spend forever together._

_X,x,x_

She rung out the blood soaked wash cloth in the small bucket. Washing most of the blood away, it would do for the night. The home was small, and the four dead people upstairs left little room for them to stay. Inuyasha found some cans of soup, and a small pan with some bowls it would have to do for the moment.

Dinner was filled with silence, their bodies worn and tired yet none of them wanted to sleep.

"I don't know what do to from here.." Kagome admitted, she knew they could not freely roam the city, they had to plan out their moves as best as they could. It hurt to know she could not promise her friends safety some how she felt the blame pointed solely on her.

"Lady Kagome is there any safe place in this city ?" Miroku asked. He also worried for their safety , they were in new grounds dealing with things they knew very little of.

"The only place I could think of is the police station, it has a lot of weapons, along with stable shelter, that's across town though.." Kagome put her finger to her lips. It was the only place she could think of. They could not rely on Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to kill every zombie out there. They needed a place they could stay for some time to fully find a better plan.

"Then tomorrow we will go after dinner!" Stated Inuyasha, he was the one who was head on. Leading them all into battle with no safety plan.

"It's not that easy Inuyasha, It's not like demons out there. In my time there are many humans, we are in a city which is home to thousands and thousands of people. From what the letter said, a single bite, no matter how deep will infect you and kill you. The only way we know how to kill them is taking their heads off or crushing the skull.." Kagome spoke, she would not allow Inuyasha to bring them to their deaths, not this time. She would be a part of the plans, she would take the lead.

"Me and Sesshomaru can take them!" Inuyasha bit back, he never liked Kagome fighting with him, or trying to be in charge of what they did he was the alpha.

"The miko is right half breed, though this Sesshomaru can kill many humans with a single flick of my claw, We will be overrun by the numbers. Listen and you shall learn." Sesshomaru finally spoke, Kagome sighed happy that Sesshomaru had some commen sense. She gave a small smile towards him. He was after all the great lord of the west, victories of winning wars and plotting.

"Sesshomaru is right, Let us rest we will need all our strength for tomorrow evening." Miroku spoke, With a silent agreement, they headed off the bed, besides the two brothers, who stayed awake to keep guard.

Tomorrow they would face the dead.

**Not much of a cliff but I had to get out their first night, going through the city oh more guts and fighting C: My sister and my friend read the chapter and got chills. Sorry for so much child death, I kind of wanted a sad scene, I mean in the world of zombies kids are in it. So if this upset someone I am sorry , but this is not the end, it will get more graphic. **

**Review! Let me know what you think!. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! I was trying to get this up on Halloween since this is a horror story. Things came up , any way I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Dead feelings.**

_Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
Can you save me now_

Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach

_Not alone –Red_

Kagome kept her distance from the windows, looking out into the world she once knew was too much for one to take. Sleep came little too her memories kept her from a sleepless dream. Even though the fear was in the hearts of the others beside the cold demon who sat awake with her through the night, her friends seem to hide it well.

Never in her life did she think the tale the living dead would come true, a myth that was told over the years. It was told to scare the young kids, a story that was a good seller. Never would one think that the people who died would wake to feed on the flesh of the living.

The little food they had found, was split between the group. Ignoring her friend's comments of keeping her strength up she would need it or she would fall ill. Nothing seem to get through to her, slowly slipping into a place where nothing could harm her, effect her. Shutting herself down , closing the world along with her friends out. A doctor would say she was in shock from the events of yesterday yet it was not that simple.

Inuyasha tried to talk to her, tried to pull her into his arms rocking her softly to bring some form of comfort that was never felt. Worried for his friend he spoke nothing of the world outside the door. Ignoring the monk and demon slayers questions of what would they do next. They would stay here till Kagome could grip some of herself back.

x. x. x.

The home was dark, only a few lit candles in the living room kept enough light to see the sleeping faces of the group. Sango was curled next to Miroku, Inuyasha slept in the corner, her sword between his legs. Sesshomaru seemed to be asleep leaning his back upon the couch. One little person crept past the sleeping group. Towards the front window, her fingers pulled slightly at the curtains to allow her to look outside the home. The street was hardly lit, flickering street lights, giving the road a creepy glow. The street was coated with blood, bodies laying still while only a few stumbled around in search for something to feast upon.

"Ma, what should I do? The world we knew is no longer here. I am stuck here, with friends I do not want to watch become one of those things. I am sorry I failed to come to you in time. Were you guys scared?.."

Her voice was only a faint whisper, while her eyes stayed looking at the monsters that took her family, her life from her. Kagome didn't flinch nor did she turn to see the person who hovered over her.

"She would of wanted you to be strong." His voice was low, as he looked down upon the girl who had shook him from his rest. He was taken back that woman did not jump from his sudden appearance. She did not turn though he spoke, her eyes frozen on the outside.

"How can I be sure that? She must have been so scared." She whispered. Looking to the sky, the moon shined bright down upon earth , giving a soft glow. With all the city lights off ,the stars almost shined as bright as the ones back five hundred years.

"When this Sesshomaru's father passed he was brave, he had died saving the life of his pup Inuyasha, You're mother has done the same. With honor, without fear. Raising a Miko who guards the Jewel must be brave, must have strength. Take what she has done, carry out her name." His voice was rough, his hand placed strongly upon her shoulder, not in attempt to sooth her, but to give her strength .

"Thank you ,Sesshomaru." She turned looking into dull golden eyes, A small smile upon her face, keep her thoughts to herself she would take the little kindness the man showed her. Not asking why he would give such sweet words to a woman he had tried to murder several times.

"Miko you need to rest, tomorrow night we set off for better grounds. " His hand slipped down returning back to his side. Leaving her skin cooling from the lack of warmth.

"But-" She fought back, not really wanting sleep.

"This Sesshomaru will watch over the group." He left no room for her to fight back, only giving a nod she stepped by him , moving to the couch. Pulling a small blanket to her she allowed herself to relax. Finally her body had caught up, her eyes ached to close , noticing now how warn she truly was.

"Goodnight." She whispered, before slipping her eyes closed.

"Sleep well miko." Sesshomaru whispered.

**Short I know ,yet it is a start of something between the two. Next chapter they are moving out into the city and , other things C: yay! Hope everyone had a safe Halloween ! C" Let me know what you think ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, I am thinking about changing the name of this story, Any ideas C:**

**The living dead tale**

Dead traveling.

"I think this should hold us over." Kagome spoke softly , looking over the home made weapons, after searching the home from head to toe, they came up with some what of stable weapons.

"I told you I can protect you!" Inuyasha mumbled again, angry that Kagome had the nerve to fight with him in front of his elder brother who stood to the side lines allowing the humans and the mutt fight it out.

"Inuyasha I told you, We are not sure if you could use Tessagia will work on the things out there. The sword was to protect people, humans, not to kill them. It might not know these people are already dead. Also we don't need to make so much noise and a scene, we need to get through the city and find a safe area. Also if Miroku uses his wind tunnel what ever had caused those people to turn could get in Miroku's blood stream we don't want that. The only person who could really protect us is Sesshomaru, with his poison whip. But just in case he can't get to use in time , we need to have _something_ to help us. So stop mumbling.!" Kagome was growing tired of Inuyasha and his stubborn ways, it was the wrong time for him to be so moody. She did not like what was going on more than him. It was too much for her to deal with everything the last thing she needed was Inuyasha acting like a small child.

"Keh! That bastard won't save ya! He would most likely push you into a crowd of those _things!_" Inuyasha crossed his arms, turning his nose to the air, he would not get along with his brother no matter what was going on.

"Mutt-" Sesshomaru started only to be cut off by the small woman.

"Enough. Lets get going, we have a lot of ground to cover." Turned on heel heading to the door, once everyone was lined up they headed through the back. It was decided roads were the worst way going, so going through the back ways were a safer call.

The air was still the silence was thick, only small sounds of the group rustled about. Only a few mindless humans about , none hearing them. They stumbled around mindless in the back yard as the group quickly made their way down the back alley ways.

"I think they can't see us, only hear us. So don't fight with them, unless they fight with you." Kagome whispered back to the rest. Sesshomaru was up front with her, most likely not thinking of it, he always leads the pack, he needed her though to show him where to go. After a few nods Kagome pushed on sprinting lightly across the street with the gang in toe. The new ally was filled with only a handful of the zombies, bumping into one another.

"We can't turn back now. ." She whispered to herself. Looking around there was no sure way to get around them, before Kagome could come up with a plan. Sango had found a decent sized stone, rolling it around in her hand she tossed it at a nearby car. The sounds echoed around pulling any zombie near to head towards it. The one in the ally before turn stumbling forward closer.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed, her friends also turned to glare at the stupidity of her move. Kagome turned to see that they had now had the dead to deal with. Kagome step forward, using a old broom stick that she sharpened at the end to whack one of the dead away. Inuyasha using his claws to rip the head off two men that stumbled from the shadows. Miroku held one at bay till Sango shoved her knife into the head. Sesshomaru using his poison whip to cut through the rest. Jumping back when the flood flied forth. The blood sounded like thick rain splashing onto the pavement.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru spoke walking down the alley, he seemed utterly bored with the whole thing. Looking to her friends everyone seemed to be safe, past them more zombies came closer. All in understanding they followed once more on the move. They had made it more alley ways , twisting and turning, never going down one fully, for they did not know if the creatures had enough brains to follow after its meal.

Finally after making their way through the alleys they had run into the city. No homes left to hide behind, they were no facing a bigger problem. There was no way for them to go around the city, they would have to go through the heart of the city where Kagome feared would be many of the dead.

Flames licked some of the cars, or dead bodies that laid on the ground. The scene was ire to begin with, With a short nod of the group they stayed close to the shadows, moving quietly . noticing only a few of the dead stumbling around or sitting ,leaning on building. None bothered them since they went on only hearing.

"Tokyo is the biggest city of Japan, keep your eyes open." She whispered to her group , leading them down long streets. Inuyasha stabbed at any zombies stumbling close, cutting through their heads as quite as he could, laying the bodies on the ground, flicking his claw to clean the rotting blood. Sango along with Miroku followed in the back, looking around to the place they dreamed off. It was nothing like Kagome had told them, it was most likely something so horrible broke out. So many things had caught their eyes, things they never knew off, the building alone scared them, they kissed the sky with their amazing heights. Questions would be held for later, it was not the time to chat with one another. Keeping their minds clear they followed behind Inuyasha while Sesshomaru and Kagome took the front.

After the street ended , Kagome turned to her friends, they were not even close to the heart of Tokyo, she knew early hours of morning threaten to close in. They would have to take cover , where she didn't know. The building here could not be trusted, they could hold thousands of people. Not knowing if they had fled when the outbreak started or they all stayed and turn. The last thing she wanted was to take her friends in a building with hoards of zombies coming at them after the doors closed.

"We need to find shelter, morning is coming.." Kagome scanned over her friends, once more checking she had the right head count, that none of them turned into one of the zombies.

"We should take high grounds, it would be safer. " Miroku whispered low, stepping closer to his friends, his eyes glancing around to see if any of the monsters were near.

"The monk is right, One of the tall things will do." Sesshomaru spoke pointing to one of the office buildings. Kagome wished she could of giggled, Sesshomaru had no clue what the things were. Instead of making un needed sounds she waited for Inuyasha to give her nod. After it was decided the group moved across the street, where the flames gave them away, trading their safety for its soft glow. Broke glass littered the streets, the lamps flickered from the lack of energy in them, promising to give out at any moment.

They had almost made it across the street to the building that would keep them safe for their rest, it was close to their reach, even if the mystery behind the doors was a gamble that hung in the air, they still pushed on. Their minds wondering if they would make it into the building that little problems would pop up when they got through.

None of them heard the silent stumbles from behind, the small flames gave them away, tossing them into the line of danger. Hands grabbed tightly to the brown haired woman in the back, pulling her close, the body behind her unstable wobbling while trying to maintain a grip on the now frighten girl. Her lungs let out a chilling scream knowing she was caught in her last moment. Struggling she tried to shake the man from her body, her scream alerted the rest of the gang turning to see their dear friend Sango fighting for her life from the dead man latched onto her. Drooling black thick liquid down her shoulder, what could be guessed as rotting blood. The man's head tossed back, his jaw snapping , gargling as his head snapped down to take a bite of the waiting flesh was met by hard wooden staff. Cracking the eye socket sliding through the layers of rotting flesh leaving a hole within the pain.

"Sango!" Miroku cried, yanking his staff from the dead man's head, causing more black liquid to squirt out from the new hole that he caused. His hands pulled Sango harsh as the fully dead man's body fell to a heap.

"Sango ! Are you ok ? Are you bit?!" Miroku looking at her body scanning for any wounds, when he found none he looked at the woman's face he became to love , filled with fear. Her body shook, her brown eyes threaten to spill the tears that pushed their way forward, she gave a week nod ,welcoming the night hug.

Kagome's heart squeezed she could of lost someone she loved in a matter of a few seconds, her heart sped up , cold sweat coating her brows. This was not a dream this was real life, fighting to live. Never knowing when you will meet a brutal death.

"Uh guys, We need to go.." Inuyasha said lowly, his claws cracking . Only him and Sesshomaru heard , the only two with good hearing.

"Why Inuyasha, we are right at –" She stopped turning to see what Inuyasha was looking at, she froze in her tracks, zombies rounding the corners, hundreds of them. Some moving fast, some stumbling, enough had blocked any way around them, they were coming for them. When they had turned the other way to run the corner behind them filled with more zombies, they were cornered.

"Fuck.." Inuyasha stated, Kagome turned to the door, the building they were going to stay in. Running to the door her small hands slipped around the metal handle. Pulling as hard she could the door would not move, pulling again she heard the locks clink holding the door in place.

"Guys!" She cried out

**Please review, let me know what you think :D 3**

**Much love**

**-Cammii.**


End file.
